


Love at First Bite

by Ayearandaday



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: A/B/O, Accidental Mating, Alpha Ben Solo, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, And they don't care what everyone else thinks, Armitage Hux Has Issues, Armitage Hux Has No Chill, Armitage Hux Needs A Hug, Ben Kenobi as a plot device, Ben and Rey are ready to deliver, Ben is goody two shoes, Ben-centered, Beta Armitage Hux, But why does she smell so good?, Chaotic parent Han, Compatibility, Concerned Mama Leia, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dr. Kalonia knows best, F/M, Fluff, Good Boy Ben Solo, Grumpy Rey, HEA, Happy Ending, High compatibility, Hux is as subtle as a sledgehammer, Immigration Officers, Interviews, It was only a matter of time anyway, Journalists, Leia Organa Wants Grandchildren, Leia The Liberator Of Omegas, Leia the Liberator of Omegas evolves into Leia the Wedding Planner, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Medical Examination, Meet it's cousin Visa Mating, Omega Rey (Star Wars), Plutt does bad shit, Police, Pregnancy, Rey doesn't feel the need to be liberated, Rey was smuggled into the country, Rose is small but mighty, Sometimes mother nature knows better, Sorry Not Sorry, The Author is Under a Bad Influence of Thirsty People, The Tico sisters are scary, They are fluffy and cuddly, They are so different, Wedding Fluff, Weddings, Yes Rey is expecting, You know Visa Marriage?, accidental innuendos, and thirsty, and to get laid, but not explicitly, i said what i said, look at the rating, mention of corrupt officers, mention of unsavory business practices, mention of violence, they are softies, they are too cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:08:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29856492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayearandaday/pseuds/Ayearandaday
Summary: “Bite me!”It was the single most ridiculous suggestion he’d heard in his life.“No!”Rey had the audacity to roll her eyes.“Come on, you’re an Alpha, I know your teeth are just itching to get into my gland.”“I’m not a fucking vampire,” Ben retorted indignantly.Desperate situations call for desperate measures. When Omega Rey is faced with the prospect of deportation, she reacts accordingly and turns Ben's life upside down in the process. He's not complaining.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 66
Kudos: 163
Collections: Ijustfellintothissendhelp





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Is this a concentrated nonsense? It sure is. Do I care? No, not really.
> 
> Many thanks to my amazing beta fulcrum_of_pemberley! Look, look at this amazing moodboard she made!💖💖💖 I LOVE it! (And I hope I inserted it properly)

_A bullet hisses through the air. Something heavy thuds against the floor. People yell. Ben presses himself deeper into the wall. How the hell has his life come to this?_

Three hours earlier

Leia Organa-Solo has always been many things: a distinguished lawyer, a human rights activist, a wife, a mother, but most importantly, a freaking terrifying Alpha, especially for someone her size. It’s a fact both her husband and son were intimately aware of.

“I _said_ you need some father-son bonding,” she enunciated in her business tone.

Both men hunched in on themselves, too chicken to protest.

“Yes, Mom.”

“Yes, Princess.”

It’s not like they had a choice.

The problem was that Ben and Han couldn’t be more different. As the years went by, they had less and less in common aside of their shared love (and apprehension) of Leia. Han loved old cars, sports, and a bottle of beer in the company of his buddies. Ben loved calligraphy, opera, and never drank unless the occasion called for a single glass of Alderaanian wine. Han was a Beta, albeit cocky like an Alpha. Ben was an Alpha, albeit a very temperate one. Ben existed firmly on the right side of the law, Han cheerfully toed the line. Bonding was somewhat of a pointless attempt.

Alas, Leia Organa-Solo did not take no for an answer, so Ben found himself in his father’s car heading toward his honorary uncle Chewie’s for some guys’ time. Or not, as Han slowed down on the next turn.

“Hey, kid, I need to take care of something first, OK?”

Ben nodded absentmindedly. He came to regret it pretty soon.

His father was, unfortunately, intent on doing _business_ , meaning an endeavour slightly less than legal. Ben, who’d never had as much as a speeding ticket, was less than thrilled. When they pulled up to a shabby warehouse, followed by a car that looked even more beaten up than Han’s Falcon, he suddenly had a really, really bad feeling about it. Leia would certainly find out about this, and yeah.…

His father jumped out of the car to greet the two newcomers who looked barely legal, a dark-skinned guy that could pass as anyone’s friendly neighbour, and a girl that resembled a particularly murderous cinnamon roll. A gust of wind carried faint traces of Omega scent and Ben groaned. Han should have known better than to involve young Omegas in his schemes.

Both kids looked at Ben, the guy curiously, the girl suspiciously. He refused to give them a wave.

Han went to get a crate of something out of the back, while the friendly guy approached the car.

“Hey, I’m Finn, I’m a big deal here, and this is Rey.”

The girl glared at him. Now it was clear that the scent was hers and wow, she was quite feral for an Omega.

“And you’re Ben, right? Your Dad is the best in his business, ya know?”

Now it was he who glared at the Big Deal. Han broke their staring contest by stepping between them with the crate.

“Kiddo, help me with this. Rey, stay with Ben.”

Both jerked, offended.

“I’m not a babysitter!”

“I don’t need a babysitter!”

Han rolled his eyes. “Ben, stay in the car. Rey, stay with Ben. Finn, with me.”

The girl glared at him until the two disappeared inside the warehouse.

“I’m not staying behind,” she announced, looking like a really irritated kitten.

Ben frowned. It was dangerous for her to get involved with whatever his father was doing. _Protect Omega_ , his inner Alpha growled.

“Where do you think you’re going? Dad said to stay here.”

Rey stared him down. “ _Pussies_ can stay here, _I_ have a job to do.”

With that she marched inside the building, leaving Ben cursing in her wake.

“Wait up!”

“I don’t need a babysitter!”

“Me neither!”

“Fine!”

“Fine!”

Who knew Omegas could be this frustrating? Then again, the last time he dated one was back in college and he had more interest in accounting than girls anyway.

The warehouse seemed bigger inside than out. It looked mostly out of use, with shelves half-empty and crates in disarray. Ben cautiously stepped over boxes, trying to figure out where his dad could have gone. Rey, on the other hand, seemed to know her way around better. She took a couple of sharp turns and found a staircase to the second floor. There was an area probably meant to be a management room or something; its doors were wide open and people inside were arguing.

“…not what we bought!”

“Liar!”

“…money?”

Ben looked at Rey with concern. It did _not_ sound like proper business negotiations and he did _not_ like the fact that his father was up there. She motioned him to stay silent.

“Your order…”

“…spice…”

“Police…”

“I’m leaving.”

The voice clearly belonged to Han. The man walked out of the room with Finn hot on his heels and then a person behind them lifted something that resembled a firearm. Ben gasped.

“Dad!”

Han turned. And then all hell broke loose.

Ben wasn’t sure what happened next, but it was like something out of the action movies he’d never liked. Some thugs turned on some other thugs. Han dragged Finn out of the way and they disappeared aside, probably rushing toward another exit. Someone drew a gun. Never in his life had Ben seen a real gun. He would have just stood there in terrified shock if Rey hadn’t dragged him away. Someone yelled. Someone fired. They dropped to their knees, climbing under shelves, away from the mayhem. His heart was beating in his throat. It couldn’t be real. Someone like Ben, a law-abiding good citizen who did other people’s taxes for living, shouldn’t end up like this, for fuck’s sake!

“Shit, shit, shit!” he cursed, panicking. “Who _is_ that?!”

“The Hutts!” Rey whispered, not stopping her progress.

“The Hutts?!” The notorious criminal gang Leia was after? “What’s Dad doing with the Hutts?”

At the same moment a bullet flew too close for comfort and he squeaked. “Oh shit!”

Rey shot him a deeply disapproving look and crawled onward. Eventually they reached a quieter place, away from the insanity. There was a nook in the wall barely big enough for the two of them to stand at their full height, but secluded enough to keep them hidden. Rey ended up being pressed into his chest, her faint Omega scent teasing his nostrils. Apparently their blockers weren’t meant for this level of stress.

The nook was quiet, allowing their heartbeats to slow down. Ben wondered about his father, but knowing Han, he was probably halfway home already. He had a unique talent for getting out of trouble. Ben – not so much. Leia was so going to kill him. If he survived, that is.

And then he heard the sound of sirens. Thank God.

“Police,” Rey gasped in shock.

“Police?” Ben asked hopefully. Finally, the officers of the law would clean up this mess and save him. He could use that right now.

“No, not police,” she whispered in horror. “Please not police.”

“Why?” Ben frowned, bewildered. They were actually really lucky that the officers were there already, while they still were more or less safe and uninjured.

“I don’t want to get deported,” Rey hissed through gritted teeth, glaring at him with all her might. His brain halted its panicked process.

“But… you’re British.”

Admittedly, Ben didn’t know a lot about the UK, but his mind immediately pictured a five o’clock tea with Her Majesty, all proper etiquette and stuff. Actually, being deported to ye olde England sounded extremely appealing right now.

“I’m Mexican!” she growled in her BBC-worthy accent.

He blinked, confused. “Wait, what?”

She furiously whispered the most outlandish thing he’d heard in his entire life. “My junky UK parents left me as collateral with their drug dealer. I was smuggled into the US to get away from him.”

Ben opened his mouth, then closed it, then opened it again. _What?_ Was that for real? Somewhere doors banged. Rey tensed.

“Don’t breathe. I can’t get deported, I can’t…”

Her panic was contagious.

“Please shut up,” he begged as his anxiety choked him.

“Oh bite me,” she snapped at him, then froze, giving him a wide-eyed look. “Ben, bite me.”

“What?” Surprised out of his panic, he looked at her like she had grown a second head.

“Mated pairs can’t be separated,” she hissed urgently. “Bite me!”

It was the single most ridiculous suggestion he’d heard in his life.

“No!”

She had the audacity to roll her eyes.

“Come on, you’re an Alpha, I know your teeth are just itching to get into my gland.”

“I’m not a fucking vampire,” Ben retorted indignantly.

Rey huffed in irritation.

“Bite me.” And with that she dragged his head toward her neck. He wanted to protest and then…

It hit him. Ginger and cinnamon cookies Grandma Breha made on special occasions. Sunshine pouring between the leaves of the tree he loved to read beneath. Dust and old paper and quiet creaking of the flooring in the library. A cup of tea near the fireplace on a cold autumn night. Ben’s jaw unhinged only to lock onto that tantalizingly fragrant patch of her skin. His senses flooded with the taste of everything _good_ and _pure_ and _home_ with an edge of copper.

In his arms Rey’s body went taut, then limp. Dazed, Ben let go of her neck. The little Omega relaxed in his arms, leaning on the wall behind her, eyes glazed, pupils blown wide, face flushed, breathing labored. She looked like someone completely blissed out. His eyes widened in shocked recognition.

“Did you just...?”

Rey smiled languidly.

“U-huh.”

“Like that?!”

Her flush deepened.

“Mhmm.”

Oh wow. Never before had he made a girl come without even touching her. His inner Alpha preened. _Mate is satisfied._ And then--

“Hands behind your head, drop your weapon!”

The police did come after all, when they were _least_ needed. Something primal and ugly in Ben’s chest unfurled and roared to life, not liking the development one bit. The officer commanding them was a Beta, but also a fucking shifty Beta. He had no business looking at his Omega like _that_.

“Well-well-well, isn’t it M-miss Johnson?” The cop stammered with a smirk. “I have s-someone looking for you s-so badly.”

Rey’s distress hung in the air like a dark cloud. Ben’s Alpha clawed its way out from the inside.

“DJ, what are you..?”

Ben zeroed in on another officer, a terrified Omega, who looked at his partner worriedly. DJ turned to him just a smidge, keeping his eyes trained on Rey.

“She’s the r-runaway, you have n-no idea how much she c-costs.”

She whimpered in distress. That was the last straw. One second Ben, a good respectful citizen, was blocking his mate from view, the next he had the dirty cop by his neck up in the air, his weapon dropped and forgotten. Never before had Ben resorted to violence, but Uncle Luke’s martial arts lessons apparently kicked in. DJ’s face was rapidly turning a lovely blue shade. And then the world suddenly went dark.

He cuddled his mate closer.

“This is insane.”

In what kind of world would Ben be detained, locked up in an actual cell, and waiting for his lawyer?

“Totally,” Rey enthusiastically agreed from his lap.

Ben tightened his grip around her, the pain in his head lessening just from her mouth-watering scent. _Protect Omega. Mine._

“Unnatural,” he muttered, lovingly nuzzling her hair. She hummed with satisfaction.

How on earth had this feral, young, _adorable_ woman ended up in his lap? The last time Ben dated, back in college, the women, particularly Omegas, were too much trouble to bother with. Too sweet-scented, too clingy. But not Rey. She felt _perfect_.

“Agreed.”

Ben gently kissed the crown of her head.

“I don’t even like you that much.”

Rey paused nuzzling his gland. “Same.”

It was going to be a long day.

His headache abated further under his mate’s gentle ministrations. Apparently he was knocked out by the timid Omega officer who then had to endure Rey going all feral. When they were finally contained, it was decided to keep them together as protocol demanded. The dirty cop was detained as well, to Ben’s vicious satisfaction, along with Han, Finn, and all those scary thugs from before. Apparently it was an undercover operation or something he couldn’t care less about.

Finally, another officer came to take their statements. Inside the interrogation room were two more officers, a male Alpha and a female Omega, both mated and, if Ben’s nose was right, to each other. He sat on the offered chair but Rey pointedly ignored hers in favour of his lap. The officers shared a loaded look.

“I’m Captain Andor and this is Officer Erso-Andor,” the man introduced themselves. “Mr Solo, care to explain how you got entangled in this mess?”

“I… was going to get a drink with my father?” Ben said unsurely. It felt so long ago, although it was just a few hours.

“And you had no idea about his involvement in spice smuggling?” Captain Andor looked at him pointedly.

“Spice as in cinnamon and pepper?” Ben frowned, puzzled. In his lap Rey suppressed a giggle by burying her face in his neck. _Mate is playful._

“And you, Miss Niima?” Officer Erso-Andor asked.

Rey straight away glared at her. “I’m not giving you anything.”

Ben suddenly was fiercely proud of his feisty mate.

The officers sighed.

Captain Andor cleared his throat. “Officer Mitaka informed us about the rather disturbing behaviour of Officer Jones, his actions will be investigated.”

“Trying to separate a mated couple is not just some _inconvenience_ ,” Rey said pointedly.

The officers shared another look. “About that. Tell us…”

The door suddenly opened and none other than Lando Calrissian waltzed in, meaning business. Practically a member of Ben’s family, Lando was a lawyer and a damn good one. He’d saved Han’s ass too many times to count so naturally Ben sighed in relief.

“Not another word,” he immediately jumped to their defense.

“I wondered when you’d appear, Mr. Calrissian,” Captain Andor sighed tiredly.

“Just cleaned up the mess with his father,” Lando huffed. “My clients did nothing wrong.”

Officer Erso-Andor snorted. “He tried to strangle an officer.”

“Who wedged himself between a mated couple. I stand by what I said,” Lando retorted calmly. “What did they do to warrant this treatment?”

“Miss Johnson was clearly illegal…”

Lando side-eyed her neck. “Doesn’t matter anymore. Next one.”

“The spice trade…”

“Has nothing to do with my clients. Next.”

“The crate in the car…”

“Canned peas. Next.”

The officers were getting desperate.

“Witness statements…”

“Can be taken later. I’m taking them home,” Lando stated.

Captain Andor pinched his lips, resigned.

“To Mrs. Organa? Please do.”

Leia yelled so loud and hard she almost lost her voice. Then she almost cried over Ben and Rey, because how could a girl representing every disadvantaged person Leia fought for so fiercely and her baby boy end up in such unfortunate circumstances? Then she yelled at Han some more. By the time she was finished, the extended family had had time to arrive.

Like Leia and Lando, Uncle Luke and Amilyn were lawyers, too. Ben’s mother even went so far as calling Poe Dameron, her aide and thorn in his side. Oddly enough, instead of joking about his career, Poe cuddled with Finn and the two behaved like they knew each other very well.

Ben claimed the large armchair that left enough space for Rey to climb into his lap since his mate deserved to be comfy. His family looked at them with various levels of shock and horror.

“Insanity,” Luke shook his head as the two cuddled to their hearts’ content.

Finn rubbed his forehead furiously. “My sister and him…”

“My baby boy,” Leia held a hand to her heart, then turned to her husband with fury. “What were you thinking?!”

Han shrugged. “Look, Princess, it was just a job.”

“You could have been killed!” she raised her voice.

“You could have been caught red-handed,” Lando pointed out.

Han being Han, only spewed some tale about how it was perfectly safe because he tipped the right people and then something about the peas.

“You could have gotten Ben in trouble,” Amilyn argued. “You _have_ gotten him in trouble.”

Rey, who had mostly ignored the conversation, yawned. “I‘m tired.” Her stomach growled viciously.

“And hungry?” Ben asked with concern, completely ignoring his family.

“Mhmm.”

 _Take care of your Omega._ He gently guided her off his lap, standing up himself. Leia zeroed in on them.

“Where do you think you’re going?”

“Food,” he answered shortly. His protective instincts would go haywire if he waited a second more.

Rey dealt with two massive sandwiches in a swift and savage manner that left Ben a bit hot around the collar. His mate was so feral and precious. The thought was startling but also… not. Judging from her wide eyes, she had the same conflicted feelings.

Ben arranged her a fruit plate with grapes and tangerines to keep her satisfied and returned to his previous position with Rey on top on his lap. Oblivious to the onlookers, he plucked a grape and brought it to her mouth. She promptly snatched the berry, her little pink tongue darting over her lips.

Ben’s family followed the movement with abject horror.

“This is deeply disturbing,” Poe announced loudly, voicing everyone’s feelings. Finn looked like he was going to be sick. So did Luke.

“Rey would never…”

“Ben would never.”

“Mating bite…”

“Are you two feeling quite all right?” Amilyn asked loudly.

Ben shrugged, unperturbed. “Yes, why?” He felt pretty good if he were being honest.

His godmother turned to Leia. “You do realize that this is not normal?”

Her eyes flashed. “Obviously. What country are we living in if an impoverished young Omega can only seek refuge in a mating bond?!”

Amilyn blinked. “I meant... These things happen during heat/rut for a reason; the hormonal change is incredibly taxing for the body, it needs to happen in an altered state, hence the hormones. And...”

Everyone eyed the two suspiciously.

“They’re not,” Han carefully said, like it was a bomb and not his son and his mate he was talking about.

“We should get them both checked out,” Leia swiftly decided.

Amilyn nodded. “I’ll call Harter.”

Harter Kalonia, her wife, was a doctor specializing in Alpha/Omega health if Ben remembered correctly. That was good, his mate should be safe and healthy. He peeled a tangerine for Rey to make sure she had enough to nibble upon.

“Thank you, Alpha,” she said sweetly, so unlike that feral sand goblin he met several hours ago.

Ben’s inner Alpha purred at his mate’s approval. “You like it? Good girl.”

In the background Poe Dameron dropped his face into his hands with a groan.

It was glaringly obvious that Rey would stay the night, new mates and all. Finn and Poe got her things for her and Leia prepared a guest bedroom just for this occasion. Ben was sent to his childhood bedroom, a decision that was logical, albeit frustrating. He wanted to be close to his mate, even though he had known the woman for less than a day. It wasn’t that he wanted to sleep with her (although Rey was attractive. Very attractive. Sinfully attractive), he wanted to make sure his Omega was safe and comfortable. As if his mother wouldn’t see to that.

Ben tossed and turned until his overly sensitive ears picked up light steps. His door creaked quietly and a familiar lithe figure slipped in.

“Hey. Are you asleep?” Rey whispered in the silent room.

“No,” Ben whispered back.

“Do you mind if I..?” He was already lifting the covers in invitation. “I know it’s weird,” his sweet Omega mumbled, acting oddly bashful for her spitfire self.

“It’s fine.” Ben meant it. Everything suddenly became more comfortable with her there. “Can you...?”

Immediately Rey snuggled into him like he had apparently been waiting for all along.

“So good.”

“Yeah,” he whispered into her hair, his arms instinctively tightening around her.

She smelled like home.

Ben didn’t even realize when he drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Rey get to know each other better, baffling and frustrating everyone else in the process. But what happens when they are assigned an immigration officer?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was brought to you by International Women's Day and my lack of free time tomorrow. Enjoy!
> 
> Many thanks to my amazing beta fulcrum_of_pemberley!

Ben woke to a gentle knocking on his door and to the luxurious feel of an armful of warm sleepy Omega in his bed. The feeling was so nice he would have rather not opened his eyes, but then the door creaked and his mom stuck her head in.

“Honey, I can’t find Rey. Do you know...?” Leia’s eyes widened when she took in the scene before her and her lips pinched in displeasure. “I see.”

In any other circumstances Ben would have been terrified to cause his mother’s displeasure, but just then Rey sleepily nuzzled his gland and all was forgotten. Why worry when his mate was here, all warm and pliant and cuddly? Who cared what Leia thought?

The morning went on like that. He cooked and fed his precious newly acquired mate while his mother droned on about how horrible it was that the two of them were forced into the relationship and how she was going to fix it. Ben, weirdly, didn’t feel _forced_ and Rey didn’t look so either, especially when she stole tasty morsels from his plate and beamed at him like the good Omega she was. Han, being Han, just quietly chuckled to himself.

Later, Leia personally drove them to the medical center, prepared to fight all the world if necessary, while Rey conveniently cuddled into his side in the backseat and he lazily played with her hair. Ben dimly remembered the place – Dr. Kalonia was the one who had given him his first specialized check-up after he presented, prescribed him his first blockers, and referred him to his current doctor. In Leia’s eyes she was nothing short of a miracle worker.

“Harter?” she grabbed the woman’s arm emphatically. “Thank goodness you were able to take us. You won’t believe…”

“Ami filled me in,” Dr. Kalonia responded with her usual no nonsense attitude, too serene to be dragged into the other woman’s orbit.

“Can something be done?” Ben’s mother anxiously demanded. “I know there is research regarding the breaking of the mating bond, several companies at least have done that and…”

“Leia,” the woman stopped her, “we can only talk about it _after_ I assess the situation, OK?”

Ben could see how his mother struggled to compose herself. She was a compulsive fixer and not being able to fix the problem straight away was nothing short of painful. “Of course,” she stammered, forcing herself to remain calm. “The biting happened in less than 24 hours…”

Dr. Kalonia lifted her hand. “Stop. I’m going to take them to an exam room and let _them_ talk.”

Leia gaped for a moment, stunned from being denied. So did Rey, baffled to see her speechless. Somehow the poor girl found herself intimidated by the pushy and elegant Alpha, despite being quite a firecracker herself. _Omega is anxious._ Ben realized it was his turn to do the talking.

“Oh. Um. Yes, we mated only yesterday,” he told the doctor as they made their way down a hall.

Once in a private room, Dr. Kalonia peered at them intently, assessing their complexions and physical state.

“How are you feeling? Weakness, nausea, rise of temperature?”

He exchanged a confused look with Rey. Since yesterday he felt pretty good, better than good even.

“No, nothing.”

“Not really.”

“Good.” The woman scribbled something in her notebook. “Let’s start with the basics. How old are you?”

“Thirty-one.”

“Twenty-one.”

Discreetly, Ben sighed in relief. He’d wanted to ask Rey how old she was, but it was never a good time. His sweet Omega only looked very young and ten years wasn’t that terrible of a difference. Rey cast him a sideway glance and bit her lip, not looking upset with the news either.

“Very well,” Dr. Kalonia nodded to herself. “When was your last rut and heat?”

“Six month ago.”

“Two years ago.” They turned to Rey with shock. She frowned. “What? I’m on suppressants.”

Ben’s anxiety skyrocketed. _Omega is not being safe. Keep Omega healthy._ “That’s dangerous. You can’t…”

“Let’s talk safety later,” Dr. Kalonia firmly stopped him. “Were you attracted to each other immediately?”

That was a tricky question. Ben remembered thinking that Rey was frustrating and way too young, although her scent was really nice. He tended to date a different sort of woman, more sophisticated and less feral, not that he would admit it aloud, although he couldn’t remember the last time he scented an Omega who wasn’t disgustingly sweet.

“No, but he smelled nice,” Rey answered instead, then turned to him. “Should have used better blockers.”

“I am on blockers,” Ben protested, pouting. “What about your suppressants?”

She frowned at him and he immediately wanted to kiss that expression off her face. “I use them religiously.”

“I see,” Dr. Kalonia hummed. “Ben, what does Rey smell like?”

That was simple. “Home.”

“Rey?”

“Same.”

The doctor nodded to herself like she was expecting it. “Let’s conduct a full health check-up.”

After an hour of thorough poking and prodding they were finally left alone. They gave permission for Leia to be brought back to the room and Dr. Kalonia smiled at them like someone who was in on a big secret.

“Well, now I can tell why things happened the way they happened,” she announced. “You two have an impressive compatibility. Higher than 90%. I can tell the exact percentage after we run a few more tests.”

Ben and Rey exchanged bewildered looks.

Leia gasped loudly. “That’s bad, right? We’ll need to dissolve the bond as soon as possible.”

“That’s good,” the doctor pointed out, “otherwise their immune systems would have gone into shock without the heat/rut hormones doing their job. Besides, from what I’m told, the young lady needs to sort out her Visa situation first.”

Leia nodded seriously. “I’m working on it. We already have a few options. But what about the bond dissolution?”

Dr. Kalonia pressed her lips together in disapproval. “If the compatibility level was lower, I’d advise that, but as it is, a bond between a young strong Alpha and Omega in their prime would be hard to break, especially if they are so well-matched. It might cause a number of unwanted consequences.”

“So what do they do?” Leia asked with concern.

Ben and Rey looked at the doctor intently. The woman smiled.

“Oh, since I’m a bit old-fashioned, I suggest starting with dinner.”

To say that Leia wasn’t pleased was to say nothing. She grumbled about the cruelty of forcing two young people into a loveless relationship based only on their pheromones, dropped the two of them at the nearby café to get lunch and ventured off on a quest of finding other medical professionals that would suit them better. Ben used the respite as an opportunity to get to know his mate better.

He was stunned. Sure, Rey was a belligerent little gremlin when she wanted to be and her table manners had space for improvement, but she was so strong and smart and so amazing. Another Omega with such a bad start in life may have succumbed to the circumstances, but not Rey. Although Ben’s Alpha still demanded he keep her as far away from his dad’s business ventures as possible to be on the safe side.

She, on the other hand, was curious about Ben and his job and he had a chance to boast about his degree and promise to teach her how to do her taxes. He wasn’t sure how long he’d get to keep her, but in the meantime he wanted his mate safe, happy, fed, and secure. Well-cuddled, too. Rey deserved all the cuddles.

Ben had to take a few days off work to settle them both in his own apartment. His HR was so stunned to hear that he mated that he had to repeat himself several times. Odd, everyone thought that he wasn’t cut out to be a mate, but Ben found it the most natural thing in the world. Leia wasn’t happy about Rey moving in with him, but it was necessary to preserve everyone’s sanity with a mating bond this new. So his mother poured herself into medical research instead.

Finn eventually made his peace with the fact that Rey was mated now, and even found it amusing how she stole Ben’s highlighters to do her coloring pages now that she had no work to do, or how they both enjoyed hand-feeding each other. Rey was being a little gremlin about it, to no one’s surprise. It was weirdly adorable.

Work for Ben changed as well. Oddly enough, his colleagues deemed him more approachable now, enough to invite him to drinks, like Mitaka and Thanisson did, and the older ones, like Pryde and Canady, gave him pats on the shoulder and proclaimed him mature enough to be considered as a prospective partner. Only their CEO, Mr. Snoke, had to pour himself a whiskey midday after he heard the news of his best employee’s mating.

Rey moved into Ben’s bedroom the very first night without a second thought. Sure, they both promised Leia to be reasonable and to keep their hands off each other, but what she didn’t know didn’t hurt her. It felt right to fall asleep with his little mate cuddled in his arms and to wake up to her hair in his nose and her drooling on his chest, so that was what Ben did. Rey didn’t complain either about being cuddled to within an inch of her life or to have her very own personal Alpha furnace. Their life moved on quietly, aside from the occasional, but persistent, prodding of his mother.

“So, I talked to Luke and if we play our cards right, we could get you citizenship soon,” she cheerfully informed Rey during an unexpected visit one day.

The young Omega nodded solemnly. “All right.”

“But no more ‘jobs,’” Leia warned, “you should be crystal clear legal.”

The girl nodded. “I can do that.”

Ben would certainly see to it as well, a fact he reminded her about by subtly squeezing her ass. His mate playfully swatted his hand away.

“Have you thought about going back to school?” his mother kept her prodding. “Get a degree?”

“Um…” Rey looked at Ben unsurely, suddenly stunned by the possibilities.

His sweet little Omega learned how to survive, but she wasn’t sure how to live. He smiled at her encouragingly.

“I think you should do it if you want to.”

Leia nodded with enthusiasm, already calculating the next step.

“We could get you into a college and get a student Visa. Then you’d have no problem dissolving the bond.”

“If you want,” Ben added quietly, meaning it for Rey only. She nuzzled his neck gratefully.

“Luke thinks we should find you a job. As a volunteer or maybe a non-profit would look good,” his mother continued, unperturbed.

Rey smiled. “Er, sure?”

“Great.”

Leia kept grilling them for another hour or so until she finally left and the two sighed in relief. She was meaning well, but it was quite exhausting. When the doorbell rang again Ben struggled not to curse.

“Forgot something?” he asked pointedly upon opening the door.

But it wasn’t his mother on the other side, rather a tall pasty ginger with an expression that hinted of a dire need of laxatives.

“Mr Solo?” the Beta man inquired politely.

“Who are you?” Ben frowned.

“Armitage Hux, Miss Niima’s immigration officer.”

_Wait, what?_

“Do they have immigration officers for mates now?” he asked, befuddled.

Hux, using his confusion, pushed himself inside, studying the apartment with interest.

“Considering the number of fraudulent cases, yes.” His eyes zeroed in on Rey who peeked from the couch curiously. “Are you a fraud?”

She gave him an incredulous look. She, an Omega, was wearing her mate’s sweater and showing every sign of being taken.

“Isn’t it obvious?”

“Anyone with a nose can tell,” Ben muttered darkly. Not only did she carry his bite, they also tended to be all over each other, their scents intermingled as they should be.

“Betas are better suited to work with new mates,” Hux supplied primly, then proceeded to get a ruler out of his bag and apply it to Rey’s mating bite.

“What are you doing?!” she sputtered, batting his hands away.

The ginger calmly turned to Ben. “Open your mouth.”

He complied out of sheer surprise and ended up with a ruler there. “What the fuck?!”

Hux calmly hid his offending instrument and proceeded to scribble into his notebook. “So far matches. I’ll need your dental records as well.”

“Really?” Ben scowled. “How about a blood sample?”

“That would be nice,” the man responded seriously. Then, using Rey’s moment of distraction, he jabbed his finger into her mating bite.

“Ow! The hell!” she yelped, jumping away from him. Ben yanked the perpetrator away by his collar.

“Leave my mate alone,” he growled, looking every inch a murderous Alpha.

Hux straightened his suit, unperturbed by the show of violence.

“I must make sure the bite is real and belongs to the correct Alpha. You have no idea to what extent people go when they are desperate.” He proceeded to add more scribbles to his notebook. “Easy to anger, a sign of new mates.”

“Can they send someone competent?” Rey growled. “An Omega maybe?”

The ginger pinched his lips, suddenly offended. “I’m perfectly qualified to do the job. Do you have something to hide?”

“No.”

“Good. I’ll be seeing you shortly.”

Ben couldn’t slam the door after him fast enough.

Finn and Poe developed an unfortunate habit of checking in on the happy couple, the latter probably to report to Leia, the former waiting for his opportunity to give a ‘concerned dad’ talk. In reality it was no big deal because Rey knew how to make her friend behave and Poe was much more tolerable around Finn as Ben had discovered, but it still was distracting.

“So how are you two doing?” the one would usually ask, expecting a tale of woes. It never followed.

Rey snuggled into Ben’s side happily. “Fine. Ben is a great cook so I’m good.”

He kissed her temple fondly. Cooking was a pleasurable endeavour as it meant providing for his mate and his inner Alpha was delighted to do so.

“No more illegal ventures?” Poe asked sternly.

“Mom would have our heads for that,” Ben answered, not even bothering with a full glare.

“What about the bond? You know…”

They didn’t find out what they should know because unexpectedly the doorbell rang.

Ben stared at the pasty ginger on the other side. “You.”

Hux slipped into the apartment like the true weasel he was. “I told you I need to conduct a proper investigation. Good afternoon, gentlemen,” he greeted a curious Poe and Finn.

“Mr. Hux is our immigration officer,” Rey grumbled unhappily, no longer soft and relaxed. Ben really wanted to kick the Beta’s ass for that.

The two frowned. “You need an immigration officer?”

“Apparently.”

“Let’s start with some questions,” Hux announced, all business, his notebook ready for action. “How long had you known each other before the mating?”

Ben scowled, unhappy with this turn of events. “Long enough.”

“Do your friends know your mate?”

Finn snickered. Poe waved his hand. “Obviously, buddy.”

“Does your family know about your mate?”

Rey rolled her eyes. “Yes.”

“Do you think you know your mate well?”

“Yes,” Ben snapped, losing his patience with the pointless questions. Can’t they just have an Alpha or an Omega officer take one sniff and leave?

Hux zeroed in on him. “What does your mate eat for breakfast?”

“The first or the second?” Ben asked carefully.

Rey flushed. Finn and Poe started cackling. Hux frowned and scribbled.

“Let’s get more personal. How does your mate squeeze his toothpaste?” he asked Rey.

She blinked confusedly.

“Is that a euphemism?”

“No, it’s a question.”

“Someone’s horny,” Poe quietly snickered, enjoying the show.

“At the top?” Rey said unsurely, looking lost. Her mate caressed her hand soothingly.

“What does your mate keep in her bedside table?” Hux now asked Ben.

Poe simply couldn’t help himself. “Kinky much?”

The ginger frowned. “I don’t understand the question.”

“What if it’s a toy? Or lube?”

Hux’s frown deepened, a baffled look through and through. “Why would she keep that?”

“Are you asking because she’s an Omega or because you genuinely don’t know?” Poe asked with curiosity as Finn snorted and the rest glared at him.

The ginger’s face started to match his hair. “I-I need to see your bedroom.”

“My nest?” There was a low growl in Rey’s tone. Omegas hated uninvited guests in their space and the bedroom was certainly her space, too.

“And that’s our cue to go,” Finn announced loudly, dragging Poe outside.

Hux carefully inspected the room, the bed, counted the pillows and even sniffed the cover.

“Satisfied, you nosy bastard?” Ben growled. “Do you need to check our underwear, too?”

“This is highly inappropriate,” the ginger responded in a scandalized tone.

Rey glared at him with all her might. “So is your behaviour.” She looked so hot it should be illegal.

“We’ll be sure to give your supervisor a call,” Ben told him instead of goodbye. Hux only huffed in irritation. The situation was getting out of hand.

“I’m going to call mom,” Ben sighed tiredly.

Rey considered pros and cons, then nodded. “Please do.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux keeps making things difficult, but our favorite couple soldiers on. HEA?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A fluffy ending to a fluffy story!
> 
> Many thanks to my amazing beta fulcrum_of_pemberley!

Of all the possible miseries in the world, Ben was punished with the absolutely and utterly insufferable Armitage Hux. And not only Ben, unfortunately, that would be too kind, but his precious mate was suffering, too. The obnoxious Beta made it his life goal to check every single possible thing in the book for catching sneaky Visa perpetrators. And that book seemed to be endless. What poking and prodding _hadn’t_ they gone through? They were questioned on their tastes and hobbies and habits, their answers were analyzed and cross-checked, their friends and relatives were interrogated like enemies of state, and still the ginger irritant would find _something_ to be suspicious about.

Leia tried to get him switched for another immigration officer, but was advised to leave the matter be, so as not to raise unnecessary questions. Eventually, she was promised, Hux would exhaust his endless well of questions and after that not a single person would be able to doubt the couple's credibility ever again. To Leia it made sense as she was still pursuing the idea of undoing the accidental mating, the real state of things notwithstanding. No one even dared to tell her otherwise for one reason or another. Her favorite thing was to trap Ben and Rey in a family dinner, then pour upon them her newest research.

“I know for a fact that there are programs in Germany and Japan dedicated to dissolution of mating bonds,” Leia announced over the roast, earning an eyeroll from her husband, “but they are most effective in the earliest stages of alien pheromones taking over an immune system. However, I was advised to contact Dr. Krennick in Norway and he says…” She paused exasperatedly as Ben reached over to feed Rey the tastiest bite from his plate. “Really now?” Leia asked with irritation as the fork froze between the two and they turned to her with wide eyes. “Maybe you should tell me to start looking for wedding venues instead of experimental medical programs?” she snarked. "Why is it always just me who's doing the actual work?"

The silence that followed was deafening. Both Han and Luke pointedly avoided looking at her. Then Ben cleared his throat.

“A spring wedding sounds nice,” he ventured with a soft expression. They hadn't talked about it before, but the idea was... appealing, to put it mildly.

“Or a summer wedding,” Rey added wistfully, making goo-goo eyes at him. “We can be barefoot and stuff.”

“And you can wear flowers in your hair,” he finished dreamily.

His mother looked on the verge of explosion. With a great effort polished by years and years of her demanding career, Leia managed to compose herself, then swallowed hard.

“OK, great. What do you think about a garden wedding?” she asked abruptly. “There’s a family property in Naboo…”

Leave it to Leia to always stay in control.

Even without the pressing need to dissolve their bond, Leia and Luke still proceeded to find a suitable job for Rey. The Omega still needed to figure out what she wanted in terms of her education, but for the time being she was offered the part-time position of teacher in a community center, with minimal wages, but perfectly respectable.

The center was run by Maz Kanata, a friend of the family. While his uncle went with her to catch up, Ben and his mate were left at the mercy of Maz’s right hand, a small but mighty Alpha named Rose.

“You’re Rey?” the brunette asked enthusiastically.

She nodded. “Yes.”

It was enough to earn her a hug. Rose, as they discovered, was a very aggressive hugger.

“I’m Rose. You must be Ben,” she beamed at him as he hovered over his mate protectively. “I’m so glad you accepted this offer,” she turned to Rey. “We really do need an art teacher since Jess is on her maternity leave. How are you with kids?”

“Fine I guess,” the girl said tentatively.

Rose grinned, “Amazing. Also, Luke told us you kick asses?”

Rey flushed a little. Ben preened like the good mate he was.

“She does, literally and figuratively,” he said with a great deal of pride.

Rose’s smile widened even more. “That’s great, because we also really need a women’s self-defense instructor who’s not a conceited sexist pig,” she lowered her voice conspiratorially.

Rey gulped. “Um.”

“You know how to defend yourself, right?”

“Well, technically yes, but I don’t fight fair,” she warned.

“You don’t have to,” Rose said with a smug satisfaction.

“Give it a try, sweetheart. You’re amazing,” Ben encouraged her gently.

Rey leaned in to nuzzle his neck. Rose cooed.

“You two are awfully cute.”

Hux, among other things, was obnoxious. No- worse than obnoxious, and he got stuck on issues like a dog with a bone. Sometimes Ben wondered if the insufferable ginger was a third party in their relationship[, some sort of state-assigned Beta to a mated Alpha and Omega. Or maybe he was unofficially adopted, perhaps that would explain why he was so persistent and spending so much time with them. Hux showed up on work days and weekends, late and early, to their home and work, and whatever other outings he had in mind. He even decided to tag along to Ben Kenobi’s ninetieth birthday celebration. And the worst part – he had impeccable timing when it came to Ben and Rey’s _alone time._ Should the two try to sneak away together or things started getting fun, sure as hell a certain ginger would come knocking on their door. This fact for some reason amused Han deeply because when he heard about it he muttered something about a venerated Skywalker tradition. Ben, though, was _not_ amused.

It became abundantly clear that the protocol-driven Beta was incapable of picking up on social cues or scents for that matter and the couple was itching to give him a piece of their mind. Luckily for them the matter was resolved another way.

Ben Kenobi’s ninetieth birthday was a huge affair for which a whole hotel was booked for a weekend. There was tasty food and wine and music and Kenobi’s young namesake got to show off his pretty little mate in her pretty new dress. Rey was feeling particularly playful, teasing Ben however she wanted and driving him insane, so no surprise, Ben's patience snapped and they attempted to sneak away. Unfortunately, Hux picked up on that intention, like he always did.

Before Ben could decide whether they should fight or flight, his mother grabbed the ginger by his arm.

“Where do you think you’re going?”

Hux puffed his chest. “My job is to observe and…”

“I understand, really,” she said with almost sincere sympathy, “but I wouldn’t want to see _that_ if I were you.”

“If you aren’t into those things,” Han commented dryly.

“And I would really like grandkids in this decade,” Leia finished unapologetically.

Hux’s hair ended up matching his face. Ben and Rey had a good laugh about it later.

As luck would have it, their sneaking around did not go unpunished. Nature finally caught up with them and it started showing in Rey feeling too hot, very defensive, and extra clingy around Ben. He couldn’t seem to keep his hands off her either.

“Alpha. So good,” she sighed contentedly as he left a trail of hot kisses on her neck.

“You’re so good, baby girl,” Ben countered. “You smell… ripe.”

A nagging suspicion suddenly raised its head.

“My heat is coming soon,” Rey murmured quietly.

“And it’s triggering my rut,” he realized.

“Do you want..?”

“Would you like..?”

They both looked at each other and smiled, sharing a moment of understanding.

“Rey, sweetheart, do you think... will you bite me?” Ben finally dared to ask. “When the time comes?”

Her smile was blinding. “I thought you’d never ask.”

Happily ever after can take different shapes and forms. For Ben and Rey it was five days of mad carnal delights and a scar shaped like her teeth on his mating gland. Never before had he felt such bliss and now the two of them were completely and irreversibly mated. The frantic lust-filled haze of heat ended way too soon for their liking.

On the sixth day the two of them finally found themselves completely sane and lucid and with the realization that the cleaning would take ages and that they had somehow broke their quite sturdy bed. The two had barely had a chance to whip the apartment into a semblance of order when the doorbell rang. Ben wasn’t surprised one bit to see his guest.

“Really?” he demanded from one Armitage Hux. “Right now?”

The ginger eyed his lack of shirt and an array of marks Rey had graciously left behind.

“Your parents said you should be available.”

“They said we’d be finishing our heat and rut today,” Ben groaned. “You really thought that was an open invitation?”

Hux swallowed. “I was processing your paperwork and realized we failed to account for one thing – the second bite. While it’s considered unnecessary, it would signify the level of commitment…”

With a curse Ben lifted his hair to reveal a nicely scarred gland. “Satisfied?”

“Wh… How? Why?”

“Armitage, just let it go,” Rey implored him softly. “Get a life. Get laid. We met every single requirement in your book. So please, leave us alone.”

“Unless you’re feeling voyeuristic today,” Ben suggested with vicious satisfaction. “I’m sure we can provide you with a show.”

“You… You… I’ll call you next week,” the ginger stammered before retreating.

“Good riddance,” Rey announced contentedly, snuggling into her mate.

The next week Hux called to inform them that Rey got her Visa. In return she invited him to their wedding as the ginger was now perceived as some distant relative, an obnoxious and insufferable one, but still.

Their wedding was a cheerful affair. It was late spring, the air was warm and fragrant with blossoms, some of which were braided into Rey’s hair. They were barefoot just as they wanted and Lando was happy to officiate. Finn cried like a baby giving Rey away. The bride beamed like the sun while the groom looked at her with wet eyes. Friends and family were absolutely delighted to witness the union. Hux got a front row seat on the bride’s side of simple white folded chairs, right between Rose and Paige Tico, both of whom eyed him with barely veiled predatory interest. If anyone could get that stick out of his ass, it would be the pretty Alpha and Omega sisters.

No one objected or protested or showed any dissatisfaction with the union as one could have expected from a relationship with such an unorthodox beginning. The happy couple left for a well-deserved honeymoon far away from immigration officers.

Time flew. Ben and Rey returned home eventually, happy and tanned and utterly besotted. They proceeded to go on with their lives. Rey started working on her degree when she wasn’t busy at her part-time job where she quickly became a staple. Ben got promoted as the bigwigs at his work decided that he needed to earn more now that he had to provide for a family. Poe Dameron somehow got his shit together and proposed to Finn which thrilled Rey to no end. The formidable Tico sisters seemed to whip Hux into shape, something Ben got to gloat about. Leia, with the wedding out of the way, started pestering them about kids in her usual fashion and it seemed luck was on her side as Rey’s next heat was _too_ successful as one might say. Then again, with a couple so compatible, it was no wonder that the usual methods of protection eventually failed. Either way, neither Ben nor Rey were particularly upset about it.

By the time February rolled around, the two were firmly wrapped in their own bubble. Rey had to leave her self-defence classes when she started showing and Ben’s Alpha was going ballistic from worry, although she still kept the drawing classes for a while. The two of them developed a habit of weekend park strolls, both as good exercise and for relaxation. During one of such walks they heard a fast clicking of heels that followed them with surprising persistence. The heels belonged to a young woman, all slick and sharp from the tips of her patent leather shoes to the top of her long high ponytail.

“Excuse me, Mr. and Mrs. Solo?” she asked in a professional manner.

Rey and Ben shared a confused look.

“Yes, and you are?”

“Bazine Netal, Coruscant Daily. We’re preparing an issue about nontraditional love stories and your name came up. Would you like to give me an interview?” she shot them a bright movie-worthy smile.

Rey shrugged and nodded.

“OK. What would you like to know?”

Bazine readied her notebook and a pen. “How did your story begin? What was that very first moment that led to this?”

Ben looked at his mate with adoration.

“It was love at first bite.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's a wrap!
> 
> What's next? Well, I've been taking a break from a writing, so not much planned, but I've started a fairytale-esque one-shot. I guess we'll see.😊
> 
> P.S. Do tell me, can you see the moodboard? I hate to think that fulcrum_of_pemberley's work is not visible because I don't know how to post pictures properly. 🙈


End file.
